Extensibility may cover a broad spectrum of topics that relate to allowing customers of a provider of enterprise software to adapt the standard enterprise software to their needs. By making it easier for clients to implement extensions of the provider's enterprise software, the provider may benefit in various ways, including keeping current customers satisfied and attracting new customers.